1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy management devices and power management methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the energy management device and power management method of an appliance load.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development and advance of technology, there are more and more types of electrical appliance products, especially for each with its own characteristics of power consumption. Some only require a small amount of power to operate while some consume a great deal of power to function. With the variety of electrical appliance products, how to achieve the best result while using the products is not just a matter of energy consumption or environmental friendliness. The proper usage and operation of these products is closely related to safety. Therefore, some administrative organizations propose different safety standard regulations targeting different types of power sockets to restrict usage of electrical appliance products through regulating usage of power sockets.
Conventional power sockets are used to provide power and lack the ability to supply or cut off the power at a certain time according to a scheduled plan of a user. They can neither receive remote control to supply or cut off the power. Furthermore, conventional power sockets cannot identify a type of an appliance load, so naturally they are unable to provide power to different appliance loads in different ways but merely provide identical power source to all appliance loads, resulting in excessive power consumption and inefficiency.